


Should We Never Meet, Again

by MyckiMor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyckiMor/pseuds/MyckiMor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets and one-shots. Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should We Never Meet, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I am not that clever. This work is for fan enjoyment only. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Many of these are not edited. Call them... first drafts, if you like. :).

Another night in the bunker saw Sam and Dean together on the elder's bed, television on, a bowl of popcorn settled on Dean's lap. Sam had long-since shifted to lay against Dean's side, attention on the movie. They'd seen it at least a dozen times, of course, but it was one of Dean's favourites, and Sam never complained.

“Raising from the dead to seek revenge. Do you really think that a love that strong exists?” Sam asked, once the credits began to roll. He glanced up at his brother, who shrugged.

“Must be,” Dean replied around a bite of popcorn. “They made, like, three sequels.”

Sam chuckled. “Really, though?”

There was a pause, Dean looking down into Sam's eyes. After a moment, he sighed. “Yeah, Sammy, I do.” He smiled, smoothing his hand down over the other's hair. “And, you know it. Hell, I'm living proof.”

Sam's smile widened. “How's that?”

“Because, if anything ever happened to you, little brother, I'd make Eric Draven's quest for vengeance look like a teenage hissy fit.”

Again, the two looked at one another. Silence held strong for a moment, before Sam nodded, settling his head back down against Dean's chest. There was no point in commenting further. Dean was right, after all. They'd already moved Heaven and Hell for one another, they'd do it again, and nothing could ever change that.

 

_Sometimes, if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together - nothing can keep them apart. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever. - The Crow, 1994._


End file.
